Safe
by Kittymagicat
Summary: Neil receives a message, has a panic attack and stabs himself so he doesn't run. Andrew comes to the rescue! Fair warning: written and edited in a episode of insomnia


\- Hello! I have returned from the void of the soul sucking disaster that is the education system! Anyway here is an andreil fic that I wrote and edited at 1am! Enjoy! -

Hot and sweaty Neil followed Matt out into the parking lot. Wednesday afternoon practices still lacked Andrew and Aaron which made practice far more easy as only Renee stood between him and the goal. Even though Renee was good in goal she wasn't on Andrew's level and certainly didn't present as much of a challenge. But even so, Kevin's constant stream of critic and new footwork was more than enough to exhaust him. Beside him Nicky's endless chatter trailed off and in front of him Matt came to an abrupt stop. He looked up just in time for Matt to turn around and link arms with him, pulling off to the left and away from the cars. Nicky appeared on the other side and took his other arm. Together they pulled him away.

"something happened." It wasn't a question but a demand. They'd seen something and Neil wanted to know what.

"nope nothing at all! Unless you count Matt's awful new jeans, which I certainly do, a crime against humanity!" There was a strain hidden by Nicky's bright smile that undermined his obvious lie but Matt clung to it.

"What's wrong with my jeans?" he managed, glancing down.

"urm? Everything!" Nicky exclaimed. Clearly he wouldn't get the truth from them and whilst their grip was tight it certainly wasn't impossible to slip out of. He wrenched back in a sudden movement neither of them were expecting and scanned the parking lot. His eyes fell almost instantly on their bus and his heart stopped. For an awful moment he couldn't breathe and nothing seemed to work. The image of the bus burned into his retinas and all he could see was the blood like writing dripping down the white bus where it spelled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARY". The ringing in his ears increased and then people were calling his name and trying to pull him away. He wasn't aware of falling to his knees but the cold grit digging in to his legs seemed to force himself back into his body. He was on his feet and running before he could stop himself until suddenly he wasn't. He was in the air. Matt's arms were vice like around his waist and lifted him fully off the ground. Then he was in the stadium on one of their couches gasping for breath. From where he lay he could see Abby's door wide open and an idea sprang to mind. He couldn't run, wouldn't let himself abandon them.

He was up and then down on his knees again. This time in Abby's room with the door shut and locked behind him and from the other side he could hear Dan yelling about calling Andrew.

He doesn't know exactly where he got the scalpel from but it's in his hand and all he knows is that he has to stop himself from running so he digs it into his leg. For a second pain fills him up and he's choking on it but then it sinks down and his mind is infinitely clearer. But not clear enough. He yanks the scalpel out and goes to bring it down again but it's wrenched from his grip by a furious looking Wymack. Wymack grabs his wrists and won't let go. He won't let go. He won't. Neil struggles crazily, his desperation growing by the moment. Wymack yells out a command but Neil's disorientated mind can't understand but then Kevin's grabbing his leg and bracing it, trying to stop excess movement. Neil's barely aware of anything except his own desperate movement but his hearing finally clues in him that someone is screaming and it takes a moment longer to figure out it's him. But he seems to have lost all control and can't stop himself so he goes on, he's running out of breath but he won't stop fighting. All thought now focused on one single word, a mantra repeating in his head 'Escape. Escape. Escape. Escape. Escape.' Round and round and round it goes until Neil can think of nothing else. He struggles get more desperate and he's lashing out as best he can but there are hands all over him, pining him down. 'Escape. Escape. Escape.' His mind tells him. The ringing in his ears increasing as his mantra hums. Then suddenly a voice breaks though clear in its fury.

"Get off him."

Andrew. But no-one moves. The hands continue to pin him but Andrew's right there so Neil struggles more.

"Get the fuck off of him." Andrew says slowly and with meaning.

The hands come away, finally freeing him and Neil hurls himself to the side. Before he can continue, hands frame his face and he staring into a pair of eyes more familiar than his own. Andrew. Neil's moving towards him before he can process what he's doing, but Andrew easily catches hold of him and draws him close. Cradled gently in Andrew's arms Neil slowly starts to calm down. Carefully Andrew's fingers probe Neil's wound, pressing against it and coming away scarlet. Andrew's grip tightens.

"I didn't... I just... I didn't want to run. I'm sorry." Neil murmurs in soft German against Andrew's neck. Andrew tucks an arm under Neil's knees and lifts him into his arms. Carrying him securely, they make their way to Andrew's car. Gently Andrew tries to place Neil down but he refuses to let go.

"don't leave me." Neil whines.

Andrew huffs but puts Neil on the back instead and slides in beside him. Nicky, assuming that he'll drive, heads to the drivers seat, but Andrew drops him dead in his tracks.

"Not you."

Andrew throws his keys at Kevin. "you."

Kevin's mouth works but no sound comes out. Eventually he pulls himself together long enough to climb into the car and start it. Kevin pulls out of the parking lot and Neil shifts closer to Andrew.

Safe.

\- AUTHORS NOTE -

I hope you enjoyed my 1am ramblings! Please remember that reviews are a sustaining life force and greatly appreciated!

Love ya

Kitty xx


End file.
